Une histoire comme ça
by altana
Summary: Lizzie a une envie mais laquelle. Devinez laquelle.


Auteur : Altana

Titre : Une histoire comme ça

Résumé : Lizzie a une envie mais laquelle. Devinez laquelle.

Disclaimer : Pas à moi donc pas de sous

**Situation : HS, ship Mcweir **

**Bonne lecture. Les commentaires de l'auteur sont en gras.**

******Un jour, elle avait envie de ça. Mais de quoi ? L'histoire se déroule sur la cité d'Atlantis à notre époque c'est à dire le 11 mai 2006 et raconte de quoi elle a envie.**

**La personne est le docteur Elisabeth Weir. Jeune, belle et romantique, elle avait tout pour plaire à un homme. Elle recherchait l'âme soeur depuis que son fiancé l'a quitté pour une autre femme. Cette recherche devait s'effectuer sur Atlantis parmi les gens qu'elle connaissait bien. Elle ne voulait pas avoir la même expérience qu'elle avait eue avec son ex-fiancé. **

**Elle avait envie de passer une petite annonce du genre : _Cherche jeune homme, beau et intelligent pour être avec jeune femme belle et romantique._ Elle était trop sérieuse pour ne pas passer une petite annonce stupide surtout sur la cité d'Atlantis. Elle avait tout une liste en tête : Rodney Mckay, John Sheppard, Ronon Dex, le docteur Zelenka. Elle raya mentalement les hommes qu'elle n'avait pas choisi et le seul qui restait, était Rodney. Le gentil Rodney allait être séduit. Elle voulait se lâcher pour une fois. Comment allait-elle faire pour qu'il sorte avec elle ? Elle réfléchissait à la réponse. Elle se souvenait des regards qu'il avait pour elle. Mais mince, le jeune homme a le béguin pour elle ! Elle avait de la chance aujourd'hui. Elle allait en profiter à fond. Elle se prépara. Elle se mit une petite robe rouge à avec un joli décoleté à faire rougir un homme. C'était fait pour. Elle se maquilla non comme d'habitude. Elle voulait afficher la chaleur qu'elle avait au fond d'elle.**

**Une chaleur s'était emparée d'elle, elle était brûlante d'envie. Elle sortit de ses quartiers et se dirigea vers ceux de Rodney. Elle frappa à la porte. Il ouvrit. L'astrophysicien la regarda avec des gros yeux qui allaient sortir des orbites. Il devint rouge. Il se dit : « Ouah, elle est magnifique comme ça ! ». Il l'invita à rentrer. Il savait ce qu'elle voulait et lui aussi. Il obéit à son instinc et l'invita à s'allonger. **

******Il y a un passage NC-17, il n'y aura pas de description de la scène mais vous savez ce qu'il se passe à peu près.**

**Après, ils se réveillèrent chacun dans les bras de l'autre. Ils avaient passé une bonne nuit. Ils voulaient recommencer la même expérienc la nuit suivante mais elle avait ses obligations de chef de l'expédition. Après tout, c'est une civile et non une militaire. Ils ne voulaient pas se cacher. Ils s'étaient avouer par l'expérience, leurs sentiments respectifs. Elle avait choisi l'homme avec qui elle passerait sa vie. Elle s'était attachée à lui et réciproquement. Qui allait empêcher ce couple d'être ensemble ? Elisabeth réfléchissa un moment et la réponse est le colonel Sheppard. Elle savait qu'il avait le béguin pour elle. Elle ne le dirais pas à Rodney. Elle ne voulait pas lui briser le coeur à cause d'un autre homme.**

**Elle sortit des quartiers de Rodney en lui disant : « A toute à l'heure, mon chéri ! ». Il était complètement séduit et elle aussi. Elle croisa le colonel qui venait juste de sortir de ses quartiers. Elle se demanda ce qu'il faisait ici. Sheppard voulait justement la voir. Rodney était sorti en douce pour surveiller « sa maîtresse », il observa la scène. John s'en alla dans une autre direction. Lizzie rentra dans ses quartiers et vit un mot : **

**_Chère Elisabeth, _**

**_C'est un petit mot que je vous accorde. Cela va vous semblez très bête. Voilà, je voulais simplement dévoiler les sentiments que j'avais pour vous. _**

**_JE vous aime Elisabeth. Je ne sais pas si c'est réciproque mais si ça l'est, faites moi signe, s'il vous plaît. _**

** _John Sheppard_ **

**Elle n'en revenait pas. Elle aimait Rodney et John mais elle ne pouvais pas être avec le colonel. C'était impossible à moins de se dédoubler mais cela reviendrait au même. Elle ne voulait pas quitter Rodney pour aller quelques instants plus tard avec un autre homme. C'était tout simplement insensé, il faut être fou à ce point là. Elle retrouva son sérieux tout à coup. Elle ne sentit plus la douce chaleur de l'amour en elle, cela la rendait malheureuse car elle voulait refaire l'expérience ce soir avec son « amant ». Après tout, pourquoi pas ? **

**Elle sortit de ses quartiers pour aller dans son bureau. Elle avait quelques rapports à lire. Elle travailla après la lecture des rapports. Elle se rendit compte que c'était le soir et elle était fatiguée. Elle décida d'aller dans ses quartiers pour aller dormir. Elle était trop fatiguée pour l'expérience de la nuit. Rodney vint la chercher mais elle dormait déjà trop profondément. Elle parla dans son sommeil : « Une histoire comme ça ». Toutes les interprétations de cette phrase sont possibles et l'astrophysicien crut que l'histoire qu'il avait eu était comme ça. Alors, il eut le coeur brisé et passa toute la journée du lendemain à se lamenter sur son sort dans ses quartiers. Le soir, Elisabeth alla dans le labo de Mckay pour venir le chercher mais il n'était pas là. Alors, elle se dirigea vers les quartiers de l'astrophysicien et frappa à la porte. Pas de réponse ! Alors, elle essaya d'ouvrir la porte mais cette dernière était fermée. Elle cria: « Rodney, c'est moi. S'il te plaît, ouvre moi. » **

**Il refusa s'ouvrir. Il voulait être seul surtout après ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit. Mais quoi ? Elle ne savait rien. Elle lui répondit qu'elle ne savait pas ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit. Il ouvrit et lui répondit qu'elle avait dit dans son sommeil : « Une histoire comme ça ». Puis, il lui referma la porte au nez. Elle se décida à attendre quelques jours. **

**Quelques jours plus tard, Weir aperçut Rodney dans les bras d'une autre femme. Elle s'enfuit après que le docteur Mckay l'ait vue arriver. Elle se réfugia dans son bureau, ferma la porte à clé et descendit les rideaux. On entendit au loin, une femme pleurer. Elle se dit que tout était fini entre elle et lui. Elle pensa à autre chose maintenant : l'avenir. **

******Conclusion de l'histoire **

******Une parole peut en cacher une autre et qui sait quel tour peut nous être joué si on ne fait pas attention. Elisabeth a simplement rêver d'une scène avec son fiancé et lui a dit que sa vie avec lui n'a été qu'une histoire comme ça. Elle était très en colère contre lui après la révélation. Elle s'est sentie trahie et l'expérience qu'elle a eue avec Rodney n'a été qu'une traîtrise.**

** The end **


End file.
